


First

by olliebell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Fluff, First Time, M/M, One Shot, alec's nervous, but magnus does his best to make it good, but magnus is loving, it gets a bit much for alec at one point, morning after is included, they love each other so much !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebell/pseuds/olliebell
Summary: Alec and Magnus have sex for the first time - Alec's nervous, but Magnus really wants it to be perfect





	First

“Are you sure? Like really sure?” Magnus asked breathlessly, interrupting their kiss. He gently caressed Alec’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Alexander, I don’t mind waiting, I literally have all the time in the world- “

“Magnus!” A smile played on Alec’s lips and his eyes sparkled. “I want this. I want you.” 

“I do too. So much.” Magnus breathed out slowly. He felt acutely aware of his heart hammering beneath his chest as he looked at the beautiful black haired boy lying beneath him. 

Truthfully, there was nothing Magnus wanted more, but the last thing he wanted was for Alec to regret it or not enjoy it. And the boy was so innocent… So young. Magnus searched into Alec’s eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation – but found none. 

“Okay.” Magnus said. He took a breath. “But promise to tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop. First times can be painful and not always the best… So, if you want this, I need you to be honest with me. And if you want to stop in the middle that’s okay too - It’s all okay.”

“Okay. I promise,” and with a cheeky smile, Alec lifted his hips to press his crotch against Magnus’s. Magnus laughed playfully, and with a sudden newly found assurance, he grabbed Alec’s hair and kissed him hard. The shadowhunter groaned into the kiss as Magnus roamed his mouth with a skilful tongue. Alec grabbed the hem of Magnus’ shirt and pulled it up. Their lips parted only for less than a second to accommodate, and Alec felt himself painfully harden at the feeling of Magnus’ bare skin heavy on his own.

Magnus lifted his head, interrupting the kiss. “Turn around.” 

Alec obediently followed the order, flipping onto his tummy. He felt Magnus’s lips flutter on his back, leaving little kisses on the shadowhunter’s skin. Alec shut his eyes. Magnus tugged on Alec’s pants and pulled them off. He paused, mesmerised. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus breathed. 

Alec smiled warmly at the compliment as he pressed his check against the sheets. This is it. His thoughts drowned in the wild pounding of his heart. For a few seconds, Magnus gazed lovingly at the boy in front of him, on all four with his ass in the air. He touched Alec’s soft skin, feeling it tremble slightly. Cold fear washed over Magnus as he remarked Alec’s nervousness. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus asked tenderly. 

“Yes – I am,” 

Magnus paused, hearing anxiety in Alec’s voice. “If you want, I can conjure some magic to ease the…discomfort. It’s very easily performed; I’ve done it countless times-”

“No, Magnus – I want to feel you – properly. I want it to be real. Go ahead.”

Magnus leaned down to kiss the small of Alec’s back. “As you wish.”

With a snap of magic, Magnus’s fingers lubricated. He gently touched Alec’s hole, slowly inserting his fingers – first shallow, but progressively deeper. Alec suppressed a moan as Magnus expertly reached for his prostate, massaging deeply and slowly. “Do you like it?” Magnus asked, using his other hand to rub the other boy’s back. 

“So much,” Alec panted. “But I want you. I can take it,”

Magnus smiled. “Eager, aren’t we?” He pulled his fingers out, kissed Alec’s behind and tugged on his cock as it magically lubricated. He then hovered it above Alec’s hole.

“Ready?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded, and Magnus slowly pushed in. He suddenly felt his cat eyes appear in conjunction with the sudden tight-hot pleasure, shimmering gold and bright. The pale boy beneath him tensed, his breath hitching. 

“Is this – are you okay?” Magnus asked, looking down at Alec. His eyes were screwed shut as he nodded into the sheets. 

“Just – could you start off slow?” Alec panted. “So I can adjust?” 

“Of course,” Magnus slowly pulled out, fluttering his fingertips across Alec’s back. Alec shivered at the sensation, breathing out harshly as Magnus pushed back in. Magnus eyed Alec closely – he watched for any indication to stop, but mostly marvelled at the young boy’s beauty as he slowly and steadily pushed into him. Sweat began trickling down Alec’s face as small, guttural moans escaped his mouth. Magnus increased his speed, going harder and faster. Lost in the exhilarating moment of pleasure, the warlock nearly missed that it wasn’t just sweat – but tears – dampening Alec’s face. 

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus asked as he pulled out and Alec nodded, wiping his eyes. “Turn around-” the warlock said.

“No, Magnus, I’m fine I promise-”

“Alexander, let me see you,”

Alec obediently followed Magnus’s instructions, wincing as he lay on his back. His eyes were a little puffy, his cheeks scarlet with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” Alec said. “It’s just all new and I don’t know if I’m doing anything right and it feels very … very intense… I’m sorry if I-“

Magnus pressed a finger against Alec’s lip. “Shh… you couldn’t be more perfect if you tried.” He started stroking Alec’s cock, leaning down at the same time to kiss the shadowhunter’s forehead. He left a trail of little kisses, from his temples, to his nose, to his lips and neck. Alec smiled lovingly at the warlock above him.

“I think I love you,” Alec murmured sheepishly. He felt Magnus pause, his lips hovering over Alec’s collarbone. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” 

Magnus’s words felt hot against his skin, sending tingles through the shadowhunter. He pressed his lips press against Alec’s collarbone. His tongue began to explore, tracing Alec’s chest, stomach, naval and inner thigh – narrowly missing where Alec needed it most. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered with desperation. 

Magnus’s golden eyes twinkled. “You want to try again?”

Alec nodded, blushing as he took a deep breath. Magnus conjured more lubricant, pushing Alec’s thighs against his stomach for better access. He pressed his cock against Alec’s entrance again, who screwed his eyes shut in anxious anticipation. Noticing, Magnus cupped Alec’s face with a hand, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Relax the muscles, my darling,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips, followed by a quick kiss. “It will make it feel better.”

Magnus began pushing slowly, feeling Alec open up for him. Alec’s bright blue eyes flicked open with the feeling, his breath hot and hard against Magnus’s lips. Magnus pulled out, slowly – and again, back in, slowly. His whole body remained pressed against Alec’s, keeping him steady and warm. 

“How is it,” the warlock asked, making sure to keep his pace slow and controlled, yet going a little deeper with every thrust. 

“Good,” Alec panted, his head thrown back and eyes closed as he took in Magnus. The initial pain faded and was replaced by overwhelming pleasure – not only from the physical feeling, but from the single idea that he couldn’t get closer to Magnus if he tried; they were as close as two people could possibly become. Alec blinked his eyes open, seeing Magnus’s face screwed in pleasure and concentration as he moved his hips, droplets of sweat trickling down his temples. The shadowhunter breathed harshly as Magnus began increasing his pace, pushing deeply into Alec, causing guttural moans to escape his throat. Magnus opened his eyes, smiling as he caught Alec’s that were burning blue. He leaned down to kiss Alec on the mouth, slow but fervently, increasing his pace even more; Alec moaned into the kiss in response, losing all control of the kiss as he felt Magnus pound against his prostate. 

Suddenly, he felt Magnus stop, pulling slowly out of him. “Turn around,” Magnus said breathlessly, giving Alec a light smack on his ass. Alec complied, getting back on all fours, feeling a bit light headed – and admittedly, a bit sore too. Magnus rubbed Alec’s ass, re-aligned his cock against Alec’s hole again. “I’m going to come in you is that okay?”

Alec nodded. Magnus pushed in again – but this time, taking no patience to fill Alec up. Alec threw his head back in response, letting out a surprised moan. Magnus’s hands reach down to grip Alec’s hardened cock, stroking feverishly in conjunction with his hard thrusts. Alec let out jagged moans, starting to see stars as he came closer to his edge – and merely a couple strokes later, the world suddenly went mute as Alec felt nothing but pure pleasure. Magnus kept fucking hard as he stroked Alec’s cock fervently, finishing him off as white spirals of come shot into the sheets. It wasn’t long before Magnus felt the mounting pleasure of his own, shooting his come deeply inside Alec as he let out a soft and satisfying cry. Both boys stayed still for a moment, their heavy pants filling the bedroom. Magnus then leaned in, kissing Alec’s neck. 

“Fuck… You’re perfect,” he chuckled quietly, and Alec grinned happily as Magnus cleaned their mess with his magic. 

“How… Did you like it? Are you good?” Magnus asked softly as their bodies entwined. Alec nodded, stroking Magnus’s cheek. “More than good. I am so happy right now, with you,” his eyes twinkled as he nuzzles his nose in Magnus’s neck. “I love you.”

~ Next morning ~

Magnus woke to droplets of yellow sunlight filtering through the window and the soft rumble of New York below. Alec was fast asleep, his arm spread over Magnus’s chest and face buried into his shoulder. The shadowhunter took snored softly, igniting a sense of warmth within Magnus. He’d never seen a shadowhunter – arrogant, brutal and dangerous in all their might – look so precious and vulnerable. Magnus gazed at this boy in pure wonder, thinking that if all goodness the in the world were embodied in one person, that person would be Alexander Lightwood. 

Slowly, Alec fluttered his eyes open – he blinked, and a big smile appeared on his face. 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec croaked happily. “You are the most comfortable pillow I’ve ever slept on,”

Magnus chuckled, leaning down to kiss Alec’s forehead. “Good morning to you too, darling.”

“Is last night real or was it only a dream?” Alec asked dazedly, slowly tracing his fingers on Magnus’s skin. 

“I very much hope it was real.” Magnus smiled, cupping Alec’s face with his hand. Alec shut his eyes, feeling the cool metal of Magnus’s rings on his cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec tilted his head to look up at Magnus. “Good. Happy. Lucky.” He paused, his mouth curving into a smile. “A little sore,” 

Magnus furrowed his brows. “Do you want me to conjure up some healing magic? Or you could use an Iratze-”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted. “I kinda like it.” He smiled mischievously.

Magnus rolled his eyes, snorting. “Of course you do.” 

“I would love some coffee right now.” Alec said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Should I make some?” 

“No, no – don’t get up!” Magnus protested, holding Alec back. He snapped his fingers, and a cup of hot coffee appeared in Alec’s hand.

“Magnus,” Alec exclaimed. “You can’t just do that! You’re stealing!”

“No one will notice,” 

“So? Use your magic to get it back to them. Otherwise I’m not drinking it,” Alec stated defiantly. Magnus chuckled, raising a brow. 

“How about a compromise? I don’t have a coffee machine, so I’ll leave some money on the café’s counter. Double what it’s worth. That’s morally righteous, is it not?” Magnus’s eyes sparkled, seemingly proud of his idea. 

Alec rolled his eyes, but a smile escaped his lips. “Fine. But we’re getting a coffee machine,” 

Alec suddenly felt the colour rising to his cheeks as he noticed how he had phrased that. We’re getting a coffee machine – as if he lived there. “I mean – if you want,” he added sheepishly.

“Coffee machine for Alexander morally-sensitive Lightwood it is,” Magnus said cheekily. He then snapped his fingers, releasing light blue smoke. “with $8 for the coffee paid for.” 

Alec smiled. He sat up to take a sip of the coffee, wincing in sudden surprise. 

Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Still sure you 'kinda like it' Alexander?”

~

[if you guys liked it, please leave a comment! <3]


End file.
